1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a revolving solar powered flower pot saucer and, more particularly, the invention relates to a revolving solar powered flower pot saucer designed to rotate via solar power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people enjoy houseplants; in fact, raising them is one of the fastest growing indoor hobbies. An integral part of indoor decor, especially in winter, caring for houseplants offers satisfying opportunities for people who like to work with living things and watch them develop. Plants are not only beautiful in the home, but they also help cleanse the air. Bamboo palm, Spider plant, flowering Mums, Peace lily, and Mother-in-laws-tongue are just a few of the best houseplants for purifying air in a room, according to an ongoing study by NASA and the Associated Landscape Contractors of America (ALGA). At the same time, these are some of the easiest plants to grow and the most attractive to use for interior decorating. Fulfilling a unique niche in the indoor landscape, a few strategically placed large indoor plants can transform virtually any ordinary space into a slice of the tropics.